brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Modification to the GA and FA noms process
Hi, I was thinking of redoing the GA and FA noms so that they are both on one page, say Brickipedia:Article Nominations or something. Completeness could also be requested here, although I think that it's fine where it is. Anyways, I want to set up this page in the same manner as Brickipedia:User rights/Requests, but of course modified to the topic. Ideas pl0x. 00:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) * Strong Oppose. It seems pointless to have them all listed on the one page- there are different criteria and voting procedures for each one, so it would just get confusing. And having a separate subpage for each nom can just get... annoying. (rfr's starting to annoy me a bit as it is, and that isn't even really used much) 10:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) * Strong Oppose per NHL. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 11:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose. But we still need to change the name of proposals, nominations and candidates to one united word (I thought of "nominations"). 14:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Cries' - Aww. I thought it would be a good idea ^.^ 14:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' - I don't think we should have them on one page, but maybe separate pages for each. 05:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to add that I think the nominator should be able to vote on their nominations for FA. It's so unlikely that people will vote and it makes no sense why your own vote shouldn't count. 19:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Strong Oppose: We just got through a six month long vote to say that nominator's can't vote on GA's, so let's keep it consistent. And we've been getting a fair few votes in FAC, definitely enough for a great article to be voted through as an FA. And your own vote shouldn't count becuase in most cases, the nominator rewrote the whole article, so it isn't really that objective. 00:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) WHAT???? Where? 00:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, almost nobody votes. There's absolutely no reason for not voting unless you are opposed to it, yet the only way to pass an FANom is to ask people on at least 8 talk pages and bug at least 5 people on the IRC....the whole process is crap when it comes to other's voting/not voting...it needs to be given more importance because many people don't even know it exists.... 00:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: It may be the case that you don't agree with the process , but I for one would prefer you didn't use such language in your argument. Gladiatoring 01:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, sorry. 01:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I try to vote most of the time. To clarify my previous post, I don't think we should have both GA and FA on one page, but maybe have separate nominations on separate pages. 05:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC)